Cloud Kitty
by Baka-Waka
Summary: A Shamal experiment leaves Tsuna confused and Hibari with extra appendages. 2718!
1. I

Kay I just read the new chapter and I'm excited and mad at the same time. The Shimon(?) family is pissing me off. Seriously, if they turn out to be extremely powerful and have a chance to actually beat Tsuna and the others I'll blow a gasket. I mean they just got back from the _future_ and defeated these extremely powerful bad guys, _come on._ There is no way the Shimon bitches would be stronger than them! The only one I like out of them is Enma and he's starting to piss me off too. Ugh...anyway, when they fight I wanna see some box weapon goin on. They still have their weapons right? I know Tsuna and Gokudera do (I think). And flames.

So enough of my rant, this story in no way reflects my mood at all . But oh well. This idea popped into my head when I was attempting to get a tan. I failed (it's way too hot here) and went inside. Then I started wondering why even try, I live in Idaho so I'm just going to end up white again. Then I started thinking about snow which lead me to think of Hibari in the ending of one of the KHR endings (the one where he looks completely cute/hot/sexy. You know which one I'm talkin bout (=D) And then I thought of this manga that I read where the characters have cat or dog ears. (Totally spoiled the story there.) Then I thought Hibari + Kitty ears= Sexy Hibari Neko.

**Pairing: **Sawada Tsunayoshi x Hibari Kyoya (That's right I didn't mix up the order!)

**Disclaimer: **I don own.

* * *

Tsuna sluggishly opened his eyes, sitting up in his bed and completely confused for several moments. Where the hell was he again?

His eyes didn't seem to want to open at all and he fought with them and eventually got them open (less than half way but still open). Since his eyes weren't open completely, he could barely see anything but he could tell it was light outside. He felt around and recognized that he was on a bed (duh) but he wasn't sure if it was his own, he was too disoriented to think about it at the moment.

The pounding noise that had awoken him in the first place stopped and it was now silent except the sound of his sudden loud yawn.

He was extremely tired since Reborn had kept him up late, ordering him to study for his upcoming test. However, Reborn fell asleep and Tsuna decided to sneak to bed anyway. But when he tried, he suddenly found that a gun was pointed directly between his eyes and the Leon gun was touching his skin. He went cross-eyed when he tried to automatically focus on it and ended up falling back. He remembered looking up to see Reborn still sleeping even though he was pointing a gun at him. Tsuna frowned and moved to the side experimentally but the gun had followed him. Tsuna sweat dropped and went back to his work and the gun disappeared. Tsuna didn't really remember much after about an hour of pure undisturbed studying.

Tsuna slowly looked over to where Reborn usually slept and didn't see him. He opened his eyes fully for a moment before he closed them when they stung. Nope, no Reborn.

'_Must have gone out or something.'_

Tsuna yawned widely before falling back down onto his bed. He knew he probably should have went and at least seen if the person who had been pounding on the door was still there but he would most likely fall down the stairs or something. He knew if that happened he'd have no energy to get up and he'd fall asleep wherever he landed.

He was starting to fall back asleep when a loud crashing sound snapped him back to reality. He felt a rush of fresh air and something thump on the ground. Tsuna groaned, not sure if he wanted to know what was happening. If Reborn where there he would probably kick Tsuna in the head and tell him something irritating.

'_It could be an enemy.' _He thought tiredly. _'I should get up and see.' _However his body didn't obey him.

He heard a crunching sound and guessed that his window was broken and the person was walking toward him.

'_Get up…Ah, I'm gonna die.'_

The tired brunette waited for the blow to come but the crunching stopped and nothing happened. Next he heard a low hiss and a familiar voice speak up.

"Herbivore-"

"Hiiiiee!" Tsuna yelled shooting to his feet, suddenly wide awake. He opened his eyes with only slight difficulty and tried to ignore the sting that came with. "Hibari-san, what are you doing here?" He asked loudly.

Hibari stood near his bed, arms crossed and a hostile glare on his face. For some odd reason he wasn't wearing his usual attire, instead he was wearing an unzipped plain black jacket with a hood that was currently covering his raven colored hair and a dark purple shirt underneath. Tsuna didn't pay much attention to his pants or shoes; all he knew was that in regular clothes, Hibari looked pretty good.

'_Hiiiiee! Did I really just think that? He looks different somehow though…maybe I'm just tired.'_

"Herbivore." Hibari hissed once again, trying to get his attention.

"Y-yes Hibari-san?"

Hibari's eyes scanned his room quickly before they narrowed on Tsuna who flinched. "Where is the baby?"

Tsuna blinked and relaxed slightly, "U-um I'm not really sure. I just got up…" He replied hesitantly.

Hibari 'tsked' and furrowed his eyebrows slightly. He glanced around once again and bit his thumbnail for a moment before he turned to Tsuna, once again looking angry. "Where is that _doctor?_" He hissed the word like it was poison on his tongue, "The one asshole that doesn't treat men."

Tsuna blinked. _'I've never heard Hibari-san cuss.' _He scratched his head. "I would assume at his house."

Hibari smiled darkly causing Tsuna to shiver. "Take me to him." He ordered coldly.

"Uhm-"

"_Now._" Hibari growled, eyes narrowing even further.

"Hiiiiee! Yes sir!" Tsuna yelled scrambling off of his bed. He glanced over at his now broken window, wondering how he was going to explain it to his mother. Maybe she would just laugh it off or something like usual. He sure hoped she did but he felt bad about it even though it wasn't his fault.

Hibari apparently caught him staring at it and frowned, averting his eyes and forcing himself to say something. "I'll pay for the window." He muttered somewhat quietly.

Tsuna looked at him in surprise. "Hibari-san…"

The older teen glared, "Now hurry up." He snapped, trying to hide the slight blush that rose to his pale cheeks.

Tsuna was too scared to notice. He ran over to his closet, trying to side step the glass scattered about the floor. He snatched a random shirt and yanked the one he had on off, seeming to forget that Hibari was in the room. He froze when he heard Hibari shift and looked back at the prefect. Hibari wasn't looking his way though; he was too busy scowling at the floor, looking like he was thinking about something.

'_I wonder what Hibari-san needs Shamal for.' _He thought while putting on a pair of pants. _'Don't tell me Shamal did something to Hibari-san again.' _The thought made him mentally groan. That Sakura disease had almost cost Hibari his life; they didn't need Shamal messing around with his mosquito things again. He sighed. "If you don't mind me asking Hibari-san, why are you looking for Shamal?"

Hibari glanced at him before looking away, "Shouldn't it be obvious?" He snapped.

'_So he did do something.' _Tsuna scowled slightly before turning around, a hesitant smile on his face. "I'm sorry for whatever he did." He apologized while shrugging his jacket on. If Hibari was wearing a jacket then it had to be chilly out right? He glanced out his window. _'It's sunny though. And the breeze coming in doesn't feel cold.' _He glanced down at his jacket, biting his lip. Should he wear it?

"Come on herbivore, I don't have all day." Hibari ordered charging out of his bedroom door.

"Ah wait Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelled running after him. Looks like Hibari had decided for him. He ran after the raven haired male and closed the door once they were out. He glanced around, looking to see if there was a package.

"What are you doing?"

Tsuna glanced up at Hibari, "There was someone at our door earlier. I was checking to see if they left a package or anything."

Hibari stared at him silently and Tsuna wondered if he had said something stupid.

Finally Hibari snorted and started to turn away. "You really are an idiot herbivore aren't you?"

Tsuna frowned and jogged to catch up to him. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

Hibari glanced at him as he stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. "I was the one that was knocking." He informed emotionlessly.

Tsuna blinked, "…Eh? But don't you usually just go through the window?"

Hibari scowled ahead. "You are the one that asked me to use the door herbivore." He grumbled.

The brunette looked down thoughtfully, trying to recall the memory.

_Tsuna offered his Cloud Guardian a hesitant smile, "Hibari-san, would you mind using the door next time? I might suffer from a heart attack if you just pop in through the window like that all the time."_

_Hibari stared at him before scowling, "Who said there will be a next time herbivore?"_

"_I did." Reborn called from his spot on the floor._

_Hibari glared down at him before going toward the window. Tsuna mentally sighed. Hibari looked back at him from over his shoulder and smirked."Then get used to it herbivore."_

_Tsuna tilted his head to the side slightly, a defeated look on his face. "Yes Hibari-san."_

_Hibari smirked once again and disappeared out the window._

Tsuna sweat dropped, "The way you left didn't seem like you would." He sighed when Hibari grunted before a large grin settled on his face. "You actually did as I asked Hibari-san!"

Hibari frowned at him. He was silent for a moment before he snorted and turned to look away. "Don't be foolish, you're window was just closed."

Tsuna chuckled, "Sure sure, I believe you." He had no idea where that came from but he thought it was fun to poke fun at the normally proud and aloof Cloud. "You ended up breaking through my window anyway so I guess it doesn't matter."

Hibari growled, "Would you have liked me to break your door down instead?"

Tsuna shook his head, smile still in place. He sped up slightly, taking the lead so he could show Hibari where Shamal lived. He probably shouldn't, Hibari would most likely try to kill the old pervert for whatever he had done. Well whatever, he'd stop it before it got that far. The perverted doctor needed a good beating.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Tsuna started to get hot. He glanced up at the clear blue sky and back at his Cloud Guardian who looked perfectly fine. _'Well he does have his jacket unzipped all the way; maybe I should do the same.' _With that thought in mind, Tsuna unzipped his jacket. But after a bit, it didn't seem to help at all. He looked at Hibari who still looked just fine, even with his hood up and wearing dark colors. _'Maybe the hood gives him some shade?' _He pulled his hood over his crazy brown hair but he found out that just made it even hotter and his hair was starting to stick to his neck, it was an uncomfortable feeling. He groaned and decided to just take his jacket off.

"Why are you wearing a jacket Hibari-san? It's so hot."

Hibari looked up from the ground. "Because I want to." Was his simple reply as he went back to staring at the ground.

Tsuna eyed him for a moment, squinting slightly. _'There's something different…'_ He thought staring at him. "Hibari-san," said male looked up annoyed and was about to say something before Tsuna beat him to it. "Are your eyes rounder?"

Hibari's dark blue-gray eyes widened.

"And bigger too. Almost like a-"

"Herbivore," Hibari hissed," keep talking and I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna's eyes widened and he immediately shut up and turned to face ahead. His eyebrows furrowed together thoughtfully. Hibari's reaction certainly was odd and a bit too much… _'Oh my god don't tell me…'_ He thought dreading the answer. _'Shamal you idiot! This is too much! If Hibari doesn't kill you I will!'_

Really, the damned doctor needed to stop messing with his guardians. Just last month he'd somehow shrunk Gokudera so he looked like some five year old kid. Gokudera had been so pissed that he'd blown a whole building up, thankfully it was abandoned. Yamamoto thought it was fun though, he'd enjoyed taking care of Gokudera without the threat of getting serious injury (once they'd taken away the dynamite, he couldn't do much). He said it was fun to act like a father or an older brother. Tsuna ended up being relieved when he'd found out (through Reborn of course) that Yamamoto hadn't done anything perverted to the poor bomber.

Yes, Tsuna knew about his two friend's relationship. He was a little hurt that they tried to hide it from him so much but he understood their feelings. They were scared he'd be disgusted. Well he wasn't and he told them that he didn't care. Tsuna wasn't that way himself though; he had a crush on Kyoko. He wasn't a homophobic at all and he didn't like anyone that discriminated against others like that.

Tsuna sighed slightly, getting off track. His thoughts always wondered like this, it was quite annoying. He stopped in front of an apartment building and glanced back at Hibari who looked at him with his now large and round eyes. Tsuna still couldn't get over that fact and he found himself staring. _'His face looks-'_

"Hurry up herbivore." Hibari snapped, turning his face away from Tsuna's gaze as if he read his thoughts.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry." Tsuna apologized, starting to walk into the building. Hibari followed him silently and Tsuna walked toward Shamal's apartment room, trying to remember what number it was. He stopped at a plain door and raised his hand to knock on it but he was shoved out of the way suddenly. He heard a loud crack and slam before Hibari stormed into the room. Tsuna regained his composure and ran in after him, ignoring the now broken door.

He stopped next to Hibari who was surveying the room.

"What the hell is going on…" Shamal yelled, walking out of the hallway and trailing off when he spotted them. His eyes widened and he turned around quickly, trying to escape but Hibari was already moving.

Even though Hibari was smaller than the doctor, he was able to throw him to the ground effortlessly. Tsuna was surprised he was able to do that; Shamal seemed as surprised as him.

"Ah wait!" The oldest of the three in the room shouted as Hibari put his shoe on Shamal's stomach to keep him down.

"Get rid of them." Hibari hissed coldly at the pervert.

Tsuna cocked his head to the side.

"Hold on Hibari." A new voice called and both Tsuna and Hibari turned to see Reborn. The small hitman jumped on the back of one of the couches.

"Why?" Hibari growled.

Tsuna frowned and glanced at him for a brief moment. "I have to agree with Hibari-san on this one Reborn. Shamal went too far this time."

Hibari seemed a little surprised as he glanced at Tsuna.

"Did Hibari show you Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna blushed for reasons unknown. "W-why would he show me that?" He yelled.

Hibari frowned and cocked his head to the side slightly. Shamal looked at Tsuna, "Why are you so embarrassed?" He grunted when Hibari pushed down slightly.

"B-because!"

Reborn stared at his student for a moment. "Dame-Tsuna…what did Shamal do to Hibari?"

Tsuna looked confused. He didn't know? "He turned Hibari into a girl!"

Both Hibari's and Shamal's eyes widened.

"What?" Tsuna asked looking at their surprised faces. "Aren't I right? He looks so feminine and he has large and round eyes…" He trailed off when everyone just stared at him. "…Am I wrong?" He asked slightly dreading the answer.

Hibari recovered from his shock and glared at the brunette. "Herbivore…" He growled lowly.

"Hiiiiee! I'm sorry Hibari-san!"

Reborn rolled his eyes at his student and opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he heard a snicker. He turned to look at where Shamal was on the floor, trying to hold in his laughter and failing miserably.

Hibari turned his glare down to the perverted doctor.

Shamal wasn't able to hold it in any longer and he burst into a fit of laughter. Tsuna blinked and looked at him. "Oh my god! H-He's right!" He laughed louder, either not caring the murderous aura that surrounded Hibari or just not noticing. "Y-you do look like a-a girl now-gyahahahahaha!"

Reborn grunted. "Shamal-"

"Hahaha-OOF!" Shamal yelped when Hibari stomped down on his stomach.

Hibari smiled innocently down at him, shocking everyone in the room. "Oh I apologize, my foot slipped."

Tsuna was the one to laugh this time. "Hahaha-Hiiiiee!" He yelled averting his eyes and trying to stifle his laughs when Hibari turned to look at him.

"Hibari, show idiot Tsuna." Reborn finally ordered. "Or would you rather him believe that you're a girl?" He asked when Hibari turned his fierce glare on him. Hibari frowned at him then at Tsuna who was still turned to the side, covering his mouth and clearing his throat.

"Fine." He snapped, reaching up to remove his hood.

"Everything." Reborn said.

The head prefect scowled and reluctantly reached behind him.

Tsuna closed his eyes for a moment to clam himself and then he opened them and turned to look at Hibari . His eyes widened and he promptly fainted.

* * *

A/N: Not really a cliffhanger. I spoiled it at the top but who cares. I want to do a lemon but I can't write those very well so this story is gonna remain T most likely. Unless someone offers to write a lemon for meh with Tsuna as the seme and Hibari with kitty ears and tail. But I doubt anyone wants ta do that, so T it shall remain.

Kay so I recently I've been thinking about Hibari in regular clothes (purple probably isn't normal for Hibari but whatever, he's Cloud so deal with it!) I mean, we've seen him in his school uniform and in a suit (and TYL kimono (is that what it was?)) but never regular clothes. Personally I think he's hot in anything but I wanted to do normal clothes. (If you haven't read 'Suit' by Canadino go read it, it's freaking amazing.)

So you're probably thinking 'why didn't she use some cool bullet to change Hibari?' but I think that would be expected right? Plus why in the hell would Reborn shoot Hibari with it? Shamal has already messed with Hibari before so they have a history (I guess you could say). I don't know if this would even be possible with the mosquitoes but it's Fanfiction, no one cares.

*Also I've noticed that FFN deletes an exclamation mark if you have ? ! next to each other and deletes the question mark if you have it the other way around. It ends up looking weird if I only have one but please don't mind it too much! It's not my fault!*

Reviews are fun!


	2. II

Well what can I say, this is _really really _late. And I don't hate it but it's definitely not my favorite. I was pretty distracted when I wrote this chapter. So sorry if it sucks. The couple will definitely be 2718 but I'll add Mukuro in there to pretty much give Hibari a hard time. But don't worry too much 1827 fans! There's gonna be a little somethin at the end of the story for you kinda.

**Pairings:** Tsuna x Kyouya, Takeshi x Hayato.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR.

* * *

"-Tsuna…Dame-Tsuna wake up."

Tsuna's eyes shot open when a sharp pain shot through his skull.

"Kicking him is not going to help Reborn." There was a loud smack and Tsuna heard someone fall over with a loud thump. " Ow! Stop doing that!"

"I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna carefully sat up while he rubbed the sore spot on his head. "Th-that hurt R-Reborn…" He muttered, staring down into his lap. He groggily closed his eyes for a moment, trying to recall what happened. He remembered Hibari waking him up by bursting into his window, then he showed Hibari where Shamal lived, then Reborn showed up and asked what Shamal had done to Hibari, he had said Shamal turned him into a girl. Tsuna's cheeks flushed brightly at that part but he tried to ignore it. After that he had laughed at something Hibari said then…_oh._

His eyes opened widely and his head jerked up to look around him. His large brown eyes landed on his Cloud Guardian who was scowling at him with his arms crossed. Tsuna ignored the scowl as his eyes slowly traveled up to the top of the raven haired teen's head. However he didn't find what he was searching for since Hibari had placed his hood back on.

"Dame-Tsuna if you faint again I'll shoot you."

Tsuna blinked and looked over to where the infant hitman was standing. "Faint…?"

Reborn scowled at him, "You fainted idiot."

Oh yeah.

Tsuna rubbed his head and looked down at his lap. "Oh…sorry…"

He jumped when he felt something whiz by his face followed by a thump. He looked up and in the direction of the noise and he jerked back when he saw a tonfa lodged in the wall right next to his head. "Hiiiiee!" He yelled, scrambling to try and get off the couch but failing. He ended up flopping onto the floor.

"Oi don't destroy my apartment!"

"Call me a girl once more herbivore, and I'll bite you to death." Hibari hissed and Tsuna could have sworn he saw a light pink dusting the prefect's pale cheeks. Hibari caught his gaze and quickly turned his head away. He crossed his arms and kicked Shamal, who was lying on the ground, face contorted in pain.

"S-sorry Hibari-san…" Tsuna apologized somewhat quietly while he looked down at his lap and bit his bottom lip.

"Hibari, take your hood off." Reborn ordered suddenly.

Hibari's head whipped around so fast that Tsuna started to worry that he might get some kind of whiplash. "What?"

Reborn sighed and sat down, staring at the black haired teen unflinchingly. "Just take them out. It's not very comfortable stuffing them away is it?"

The head of the Disciplinary Committee frowned and his glare lessened considerably. Tsuna looked up and his already large brown eyes grew even larger when he saw Hibari furrowing his eyebrows and biting his lip. Dare he say that with those now large eyes and feminine face, Hibari looked _cute._

"Just do it, we all know." Reborn ordered with a hint of impatience.

Hibari's eyes flickered up to look at the infant for a brief moment before he looked back down at his feet and slowly reached up to remove his hood.

Tsuna's heart started to thump rapidly as he actually leaned forward and stared intently at Hibari's head. Long, pale fingers carefully yanked the hood off and two furry, black cat ears popped up alert. Tsuna breathed in quietly and one of the ears twitched and flicked his way before Hibari glared at him.

"Tail too."

The older teen looked over at the small hitman before he hesitantly reached behind him to free his new feline tail.

Tsuna honestly couldn't help but stare at him.

Hibari shifted uncomfortably under all their scrutiny. His lengthy black tail wrapped around his hips self-consciously and his fluffy second pair of ears flipped to lie on either side of his face. "Stop staring at me." He snapped, staring down at the floor. For some strange reason he was feeling self-conscious, which was weir because he was Hibari Kyouya; simple as that. He glared, which was harder than it seemed with larger more round eyes, at the perverted doctor. "Get rid of them."

Reborn shifted his gaze to Shamal. "Shamal, give him the antidote."

The black haired male leaned up, not getting off the floor, and scooting as far away from the grumpy feline male as he could. He avoided eye contact with everyone and scratched his head. "It's not really a disease like last time." He informed evasively.

Reborn crossed his arms. "Whatever it is, cure him."

Tsuna blinked and frowned, "Don't tell me-"

Shamal glared at the Decimo, trying to shut him up. Thankfully it worked but Hibari and Reborn were both staring at him now. "Well you see…there isn't really, possibly, maybe a way to fix it…"

Hibari was immediately by his side, ready to beat him to a pulp.

"Wait!" The doctor cried, throwing his hands in front of him.

"You have no way to cure him?" Tsuna asked unbelievingly. The damned doctor created some cat disease and had absolutely no cure for it? Really he shouldn't be so surprised; he didn't have a cure for the Gokudera experiment. Thank god he was able to make a cure for that Sakura disease he had given Hibari before.

Hibari leaned in further over the older male, a murderous aura surrounding him.

"I-not right now I don't, BUT!" He yelled, noticing Hibari's tonfas appear in his hands. "I can make one, just give me some time!"

"Wait Hibari." Reborn ordered. Hibari paused and looked back at him a little confused as to why the infant would stop him. "How much time?" Reborn asked Shamal.

"H-huh?"

"How much time until you can make an antidote?" Reborn repeated, only letting in a trace of annoyance leak into his voice.

"I told you it wasn't a disease…"

Hibari's eyes narrowed further (if that was even possible) and got ready to beat his skull in with a tonfa. Reborn nor Tsuna looked like they were about to stop him so Shamal started to panic. Though he wondered why, Hibari was a freaking moody _teenager _not a grown man, Shamal should easily be able to take him down. And now that he had those extra appendages, it should make it even easier since they were actually pretty sensitive when tugged or damaged. He frowned and shook his head to get rid of the thought as soon as it had come. Hibari wouldn't take too kindly to getting an ass kicking, even though he definitely needed one (in his opinion).

"Two months, three tops."

Reborn was silent for a few moments before he nodded. "Hibari."

Said male looked over at him.

"He will work on a cure."

Hibari glared and straightened. "I am not having these things for that long." He hissed coldly. Tsuna couldn't help but think he looked like a riled up cat, his two appendages atop his head were now laying flat against his skull and his tail was even puffed up. The brown haired boy tried to hold back a laugh and was thankful that Hibari didn't seem to notice his struggle.

Reborn lifted his fedora hat a bit to expose his eyes more clearly. He looked back down at Shamal. "Two months or I will kill you myself."

Shamal gulped and slowly nodded his head. No way was he even going to try and go against Reborn.

Hibari opened his mouth, ready to voice his protest but Reborn held up a hand. "You cannot do it in one?" He asked the doctor.

Shamal snorted and crossed his arms. "_No,_ I can't. I have a job you know."

Hibari kicked him. "I don't care."

"If I get fired I won't be able to afford making a cure."

Reborn halted Hibari once again. "He's right Hibari. Plus if you bite him to death he won't be alive to even fix his stupid experiment."

Shamal frowned at the insult before turning to look up at Hibari and nodding enthusiastically.

"I will let you beat him up afterwards." Reborn informed casually. Tsuna mentally sighed as he pulled himself back up on the couch.

Hibari stared down at Shamal for a moment before scoffing and moving away from him, tonfas disappearing. He walked until he decided he was far enough away from everyone in the room and crossed his arms, tail swaying lazily behind him.

Tsuna eyed his tail but quickly looked away when Hibari caught him staring.

"Alright Shamal, tell Hibari about those things."

Shamal stood and his face brightened. "Ooo, I made a manual, hold on!"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. _'A manual? For cat ears and a tail?' _He looked at Reborn who only shrugged.

Shamal came back into the room, holding a small thin book. He showed the cover to them.

"'Your cat accessories and you. A guide to your new appendages.'" Tsuna read aloud. "Hiiiiee! What's up with that?"

Shamal threw the small book at Hibari who easily caught it. The raven haired teen glared at him for a moment before turning the manual over to look at the cover. It was a simple white cover with black, messy handwriting and horrible little drawings of cat ears and tails all over. Hibari snorted before opening to look at the first page which was an index. Hibari scanned the list (it wasn't very long) and turned to the section that had information on how to take care of his new 'accessories.' It took him much longer than it usually would have to read it since he was trying to read the writing. It was like trying to decode some complicated code or trying to read a whole new language.

**'****Taking care of your new ears and tail shouldn't be too hard, though if you have acquired the cat's hatred for water, it will be harder than taking a simple shower. The cat licks itself to keep its fur clean, but you cannot do that because you cannot reach your ears or tail with your tongue. Unless of course you want some other human to do it, it would be impossible to clean them with a tongue. Cat's mouths are no cleaner than a human's so it would just be better to wash them without getting your entire body wet. Just use the necessary amount of water and soap and wash until you feel they are clean enough. Of course if you haven't acquired a hatred for water, washing them in the shower should be no problem. Keep washing and they should stay super soft and shiny!' **

Hibari scowled down at it before flipping back to the index.

"Alright can you all leave now? I have work to do."

Hibari closed the manual and looked up at the doctor. "What does this mean?" He asked coldly, holding up the manual and pointing to a section. "Sensitive?"

Shamal crossed his arms and looked at him disdain. "Sensitive has a lot of meanings. In this case it means-"

"I know what sensitive means herbivore." Hibari hissed.

"Just explain Shamal." Reborn ordered, somewhat annoyed. Stupid doctor just couldn't be simple, he just had to keep pissing the Cloud Guardian off.

Shamal sighed. "If you tried to pull them off it would be extremely painful, like yanking off your arm or something. If you tired to cut them off, well just think of cutting off…" his eyes flickered down south and he nodded his head slightly, "you know what." He winced, just thinking about it made him want to cover his crotch protectively.

Both Tsuna's and Hibari's eyes widened. Reborn's face stayed the same as usual but he mentally flinched. He might be a baby now, but he was a man once.

Before Shamal knew what had happened, he was suddenly crumpled on the floor, pain blooming in his shoulder. He blinked before hissing in pain and clutching his shoulder. He looked up to see Hibari standing above him, eyebrows furrowed slightly, ears pressed back, and tail wrapped around his middle.

"Why would you even make something like these?" He hissed.

"He's a pervert." Reborn informed simply as he stood up. Tsuna glanced at him and also stood, letting the small infant jump on his shoulder. "Hibari, what are you going to do about school?"

Hibari glared at Shamal once more before he backed away, hiding his tonfas once more. He turned to look at Reborn and Tsuna. "What do you mean?"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow and looked over at Reborn. "Hibari-san doesn't go to class."

"He still shows up at school idiot." Reborn snapped before looking back at Hibari. "So? Are you going to try and hide them?"

Hibari was silent for a moment before he snorted. "No one will say anything." He replied confidently. Tsuna sweat dropped but started to follow the older teen when he walked toward the broken door. Shamal shot to his feet, glaring at all of them.

"Oi what about my door?" He shouted after them.

Tsuna turned his head to glance at him before continuing on his way. Reborn smirked and pulled his hat down over his eyes. "Think of it as a gift from Hibari."

"What- Oi!"

.

.

.

The three of them walked in silence for a bit before Hibari suddenly stopped and whipped around to face them. Tsuna blinked and quickly put on the brakes before he bumped into him.

"Herbivore."

"Y-yes Hibari-san?"

Hibari stared at him for a moment and Tsuna started to notice that his eye color seemed more pronounced. Another effect of the neko-disease?

Hibari's eyes narrowed but it was hardly noticeable. "Stop staring." He snapped.

Tsuna blinked and looked around them. He definitely wasn't the _only _one staring so why was he getting yelled at? "Um, ok. Sorry." He apologized identifying the uncomfortable look on Hibari's face. "Maybe you should put your hood back on and hide your tail if you're uncomfortable…" He mumbled quietly.

Hibari seemed surprised. "…I'm not uncomfortable, herbivore." He informed crossing his arms and looking to the side. Reborn smirked and jumped off of Tsuna's shoulder, disappearing into the crowd of people. Neither of the teens seemed to notice however.

Tsuna smiled, "Ok." He said simply before starting to walk away, smile still in place.

Hibari blinked and looked up disbelievingly. The herbivore was actually walking away from him? He frowned and hurried after the brunette, trying to ignore the stares following him. "Herbivore." He hissed, glancing around as if he was afraid to be spotted with Tsuna. When the damned herbivore didn't stop he glared at his back and rushed forward to grab the hood of his jacket, effectively pulling him to a stop.

Tsuna made a slight choking noise before he turned his head to look at Hibari. "Hibari-san are you _trying_ to choke me?" He yelped when Hibari yanked harder. He quickly reached up and grabbed Hibari's hand that was clutching onto his hood, trying to pry his fingers off. Now he really regretted wearing a jacket, it was hot and Hibari was using it as a weapon.

He paused when he caught the look on Hibari's face. He resembled a neglected kitty. Tsuna mentally sighed and he wanted to kick himself. It wasn't like he intentionally ignored Hibari…well he did but he really didn't think that it would affect him this much. He expected Hibari to get angry and 'bite him to death'. "S-sorry Hibari-san…" He murmured, giving up on freeing his hood from Hibari's strong grip. Now his hand rested on Hibari's pale one and his face was apologetic.

Hibari blinked before quickly releasing Tsuna's hood and yanking his hand away. He stepped back away from the brunette, suddenly not liking their close proximity. He glared and crossed his arms, "Why are you apologizing?" He asked coolly.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "Because I ignored you and hurt your feelings?"

The black haired male flushed slightly, quickly trying to fight it. Why on earth was this herbivore reading him so well today? He didn't like it in the least. In fact, why was he even feeling so many emotions? It had to be this damn cat disease. Once it was gone he was definitely going to bite that pervert herbivore to death. This whole thing was majorly damaging his reputation and pride already. He glared at Tsuna. "Stop treating me like a girl." He snapped.

Tsuna looked completely confused. "I'm not-"

"Yes you are herbivore."

The brunette furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at his Cloud Guardian. Why was he being so emotional? PMS? No that was for women… but Hibari had all of the emotional symptoms…

He frowned in realization.

'_Oh god I _am _treating Hibari-san like a woman.'_

"I am so sorry Hibari-san." He apologized sincerely.

"S-stop apologizing." Hibari hissed, blushing. He actually _stuttered?_ What the hell was _wrong _with him? He rubbed his palm against one of his eyes, his tail once again wrapping around his waist. A thing he started to notice he did whenever he felt self-conscious. It was almost like wrapping his hands around himself in an effort to hide from other's prying eyes.

Tsuna watched him quietly, not quite believing that he stuttered and was currently _blushing, _of all things. "Ok I'll stop Hibari-san." He informed somewhat awkwardly.

Hibari only glanced at him before turning away and gently pulling his hood over his head. His black tail snaked under his jacket and shirt to hide. "I will send someone over to fix your window." He informed emotionlessly.

Tsuna frowned and nodded before realizing that Hibari couldn't see him. "Ah ok."

Hibari turned his head to look at him and opened his mouth to say something, giving Tsuna a good view of his new sharpened incisors. However two familiar voices interrupted him.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna! Hibari!"

Tsuna looked over to see his two best friends walking toward them. Gokudera looked at Hibari with disdain before he turned to look at Tsuna, now all smiles and sunshine. Yamamoto had his usual smile in place and his two hands behind his head in a casual pose. How they both recognized Hibari when he had his hood on and no school uniform was a mystery to Tsuna.

Hibari quickly turned back and started to walk away. "I'm leaving." He informed Tsuna.

"Hibari! Why you leavin so soon?" Yamamoto asked, suddenly right next to the prefect. He raised his hand and Tsuna realized what he was about to do. He could only watch in horror as his hand clapped Hibari's back, therefore crushing his apparently sensitive tail.

Hibari stiffened in hissed in pain. He arched in an effort to escape Yamamoto's hand and stumbled forward slightly. Yamamoto removed his hand from his back and looked at it in confusion before looking back at Hibari who was standing completely still.

Hibari clenched his eyes shut, trying not to let his pain known to the other herbivores. He knew it was already too late however.

"Hibari?" Yamamoto questioned.

Gokudera glared at Yamamoto. "Baseball idiot I told you, you can't keep hitting people on the back like that!"

Tsuna watched Hibari carefully. "Ah, let's go guys. Hibari-san doesn't like-Hiiiiee! Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto had been silent the whole time, eyes going back and forth between his hand and Hibari's back. When Tsuna started talking, he suddenly reached for Hibari's jacket, grabbing it and his shirt and yanking it up, exposing his pale back and a curled up furry black tail that suspiciously resembled a feline tail. His eyes grew larger along with Tsuna's and Gokudera's.

Hibari quickly whirled around, but since Yamamoto hadn't release his clothes, his jacket and shirt were twisted awkwardly around him and rose up to expose his flat stomach. Once again his tail wrapped around his waist, signaling Tsuna that he was feeling self-conscious. _'Well Hibari-san has no reason to feel that way, he has a nice bod-Hiiiiee!_'

"What the hell is…_that?_" Gokudera asked walking closer to Hibari and leaning forward to inspect the lengthy black tail. He reached out and grabbed it, running his fingers over it before he was struck with a sudden idea. Not releasing Hibari's tail, he reached up and pulled the prefect's hood down, revealing two feline ears. With his free hand he started to touch the ear experimentally.

Hibari shuddered when Gokudera started unintentionally stroking his tail and gently rubbing his ear. Yamamoto blinked and reached up to poke his other ear. Their combined touching to his sensitive appendages sent unwanted zings of pleasure straight to his gut and down…down _there._

Tsuna blinked when he started to notice that Hibari wasn't actually in pain. His face was slightly flushing and he wiggled in an effort to escape their touches.

"St-stop-_nn_…"

Tsuna immediately flushed, finally realizing what Hibari was feeling. Well Shamal did say that they were sensitive…apparently he forgot to mention that they could bring pleasure, not only pain. He looked at Hibari's flushed face to find the raven haired teen looking directly at him, a pleading look on his face.

_'Th-they're molesting Hibari-san!'_

"Ts-Tsunayoshi…"

Tsuna immediately flushed a darker shade of red, feeling something shoot through his body. Hibari had just said…no _moaned _his name.

Gokudera and Yamamoto blinked, backing up and releasing Hibari who almost crumbled onto his knees. Tsuna was quickly by his side, practically dragging him away from the two other guardians. "S-sorry Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!" He yelled behind him to the two confused males.

"Eh?" Yamamoto asked, confused.

"Juudaime!"

Hibari was actually panting and Tsuna tried to fight away the image of the aroused usually aloof Cloud. His face flushed and he was jerked to a stop when Hibari grabbed his jacket and stopped. He looked back at him questioningly, trying to ignore the flush on both his and Hibari's face.

"I-I can walk by myself." Hibari snapped, breathing heavily.

"Ah, sorry…"

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed Hibari's hand before making a run for it. Hibari stumbled after him, not expecting to be pulled along. Thankfully his head was clearing and the fire that was previously shooting through his body was quickly disappearing which meant that his…problem was also disappearing.

Tsuna didn't stop running even when Gokudera's shouting couldn't be heard. He ran and ran, dragging the Neko-Hibari behind him.

* * *

A/N: So maybe I'm layin it on too thick that Hibari's gonna be the uke I guess, but the kitty disease is making him into one. Oh well hopefully you liked it.

I didn't look for errors in this one so sorry if there are any, I was in a bit of a hurry.

Also I did some research about how clean a cat's mouth was and apparently they're about as clean as ours. I thought they'd be cleaner but they eat like rodents and stuff so it makes sense. I could be wrong though, they didn't really give me a clear answer.

Heh heh, poor Hibari got unintentionally molested by Gokudera and Yamamoto, poor boy.

Anway, didja like the manual?

Reviews?


	3. III

I don't hate this one but I don't really like it either. Honestly I'm just trying to get the story rolling the way I want it to because I have part of the ending planned out and I needed a couple of things mentioned in this chapter for it to work.

And Lenah Kaus B.A.M, if the offer for help with the lemon is still open I'll gladly take it :) But the lemon might not be for a few more chapters cause I need to develop Tsuna and Hibari's relationship more for the ending to work. So if you still want to then you can message me or something.

**Pairings:** Tsuna x Kyouya, Takeshi x Hayato.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR.

**The past few KHR chapters: **I only have a couple of things to say. Where's Hibari? BYAKURAN! Julie, you suck, go away. Enma, you're irritating me. Shitt P. wow, you love your boobs and thighs, out of all the Shimon you're the least annoying to me right now. HA HA HA, Tsuna's a pervert stalker. (I'll be posting these on my profile from now on so if you care to know what I have to say about the new chapters you can see.)

* * *

Tsuna tripped and fell face first toward the ground, effectively stopping both him and Hibari, who almost tripped over his body. "Ouch!" The brunette yelped as his body collided with the ground.

Hibari stumbled over him and was pulled back sharply since Tsuna hadn't released his hand yet. He glared down at him, "Herbivore, let go." He ordered, panting slightly.

Tsuna on the other hand was panting worse than a dog. He was never one for exercise and he was only good at physical stuff when he was in HDW mode. "S-sorry…" He breathed as he let go of the pale hand in his grasp.

Tsuna didn't know how long they had been running but they were now at the top of the hill that overlooked the town. The future Vongola boss felt a small nagging in the back of his mind, he felt like he should be remembering something but he could not for the life of him think of what it was…

Hibari scoffed down at the pathetic herbivore before he looked up to scan around them. Tsuna groaned and rolled over so he was lying on his back instead of his stomach. The head prefect ignored him and walked over to a small bus shelter with a soda machine next to it. Tsuna eyed him as he walked away before staring up at the dimming sky as he caught his breath. He heard the clunk of the soda machine and frowned.

He was thirsty and he didn't have any money.

"Hey Hibari-san…" He called as he slowly sat up and turned to face his Cloud Guardian. Hibari glanced at him before taking a drink of his soda. "C-can I have a drink?"

Hibari stared at him. "No, I don't want your germs."

Tsuna sweatdropped. "You sound like a little kid…" He muttered as he stood and walked over to him. "Please? I won't backwash I promise."

The raven haired teen frowned before glaring and shoving the bottle at him. Tsuna smiled brightly at him and glanced at the bottle. "Hibari-san likes Dr. Pepper?"

Hibari crossed his arms hotly, "Is that a problem?" He hissed defensively.

Tsuna quickly shook his head. "No not at all! I absolutely _love _Dr. Pepper!" He said quickly before taking a large drink. He ended up taking more than he could handle and choked slightly, spitting some of the brown liquid out of his mouth. Hibari scowled at him and Tsuna sheepishly handed him the bottle before wiping the dripping soda from his mouth. "S-sorry…"

"Hn." Hibari grunted, staring at the bottle in his hand.

"I really didn't backwash." Tsuna informed, a little offended that Hibari didn't seem to believe him.

The black haired teen shook his head and walked over to the bench. He sat down and took a small drink out of the soda.

Tsuna relaxed and decided to plop down next to him (but not too close of course). He glanced over and noticed Hibari's tail shift between them, like some kind of barrier. He secretly looked at the prefect's face and spotted his ears were laid back in a relaxed state. He decided it was the perfect opportunity to make small talk and learn things about his guardian. "So…I never knew there was a bus stop anywhere in Namimori," he informed, "Do people want to get out of here that bad?" He started to laugh but caught Hibari's sharp look and his laugh turned into a fake cough.

"…This is the only way in and out of Namimori that buses take." Hibari informed after a few moments of silence.

"Oh. Why is that?" Tsuna asked curiously.

Hibari gave him a look that said 'are you stupid?' but he answered nonetheless. "I will not allow them to pollute the town of Namimori."

"Oh."

Hibari snorted and looked back at the road.

"Hibari, Hibari." A small voice chirped.

Both teens looked up to see the familiar yellow puff of Hibird fly down toward them. Hibari held out his hand and Hibird landed in it, staring at Tsuna curiously. Tsuna offered a hesitant smile but it immediately disappeared when the bird only sneezed cutely and turned to face its master.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before a sudden thought struck Tsuna.

Now Tsuna knew he should have thought it out before he said it but it just came out like word vomit. "Hey Hibari-san, do you have the urge to eat Hibird now?" As soon as it spilled out of his mouth Tsuna slapped a hand over his mouth and his eyes widened before looking at Hibari fearfully._ 'Oh my god what did I just say?' _

Hibari blinked and stared at him for a minute before his larger eyes narrowed and a threatening aura surrounded him. Tsuna shrank back.

"_Do I have the urge to eat Hibird?" _He repeated lowly dropping his soda and leaning closer to the brunette. Hibird chirped and flew away, sensing that its master was about to bite an herbivore to death.

"N-no! That's n-not what I meant!" Tsuna stuttered lamely. _'Idiot come up with something better than that!'_

Hibari slowly drew his tonfas and lifted one, ready to beat the herbivore until he was a pile of mush on the bench but a loud giggle interrupted him. Both males looked around to find the source but they couldn't see anyone.

The girl giggled again abut this time was followed by a male chuckle.

Tsuna frowned, that nagging feeling coming back. Hibari hid his tonfas but had to rest a hand next to Tsuna's hip to keep himself from falling on the herbivore. Tsuna distractedly glanced at him before stiffening when a moan reached their ears. Hibari's eyes widened and he immediately froze.

"L-let's go to the bench…" The girl suggested breathlessly.

"Mm, let's do it standing." The guy replied.

Tsuna's face turned red faster than Hibari thought possible. The prefect carefully looked passed Tsuna to see the couple's shoes on the side of the shelter. Tsuna squeaked a bit when the girl moaned once again. Hibari glared down at him and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Shut up unless you want to be caught." Tsuna shivered and nodded.

"Mm!"

Tsuna flinched and glanced up at Hibari. He was surprised to see a small blush dusting his cheeks. Hibari grit his teeth and squeezed Tsuna's knee, causing the brunette to jump slightly.

Hibari wanted to murder someone. Today was certainly not his day. First he gets new appendages, then he finds out it he has to have them for two months, he gets molested, now this.

Tsuna finally remembered what this place was! He had heard a few male students in his class talk about this hill; they were saying that everyone went there to have sex. It was apparently perfect because hardly anyone went to the hill, and there was plenty of trees and bushes to hide in but this couple apparently wanted to do it right out in the open.

Now Tsuna just wanted to run away. Especially right now, when Hibari was so close to him and he was getting a small problem because of all the sounds the couple was making. He couldn't help it, he was going through puberty! He tired to shift a bit, to make the increasing bulge in his pants less obvious but when the man grunted it surprised Tsuna and caused his knee to move, in turn causing Hibari's hand to slip and brush against his 'problem'.

"Ah!" Tsuna moaned loudly before he blushed even more and slapped a hand over his mouth. Hibari's eyes widened and he immediately drew his hand back, making him lose his balance. Before he knew what had happened, he was down on the ground, wincing in pain. The metal bench rung loudly because Hibari had accidently kicked it when he fell.

"What was that?"

Tsuna's eyes widened and he shot up to his feet. He grabbed Hibari's arm and tried to tug him to his feet. Hibari struggled but managed to stand and Tsuna, for the second time that day, tugged him away before the couple could find them.

.

.

.

"Reborn-san, that bastard Hibari turned into a cat."

Reborn looked over to see Gokudera and Yamamoto walking towards him. "Oh really? Is that a problem?"

The silver haired male frowned, "Well I guess not. How did he get turned into a cat though?"

Yamamoto laughed. "Ha ha, wasn't that a costume Hayato?"

Gokudera glared at him. "You stupid idiot! That wasn't a costume! Didn't you feel his ears? Those were real!" He snapped, smacking him on the arm.

"He showed you two?" Reborn asked curiously.

The bomber turned his attention to Reborn. "Not really."

Reborn frowned and stared at them. "What do you mean 'not really'?"

Gokudera scratched his head. "It was this idiot's fault." He informed, jabbing his thumb in Yamamoto's direction. The baseball player smiled his usual smile. "He smacked the bastard on the back and the bastard acted all funny. The idiot yanked his shirt up and there was this black tail thing so I pulled his hood off and found two cat ears. We felt them and they felt real."

"Wait, Hibari didn't do anything?" Reborn asked, crossing his arms.

Gokudera shook his head. "He just stood there and acted weird."

"How did he act weird?"

"He kept making odd noises." The right hand man informed, shrugging.

"He moaned Tsuna's name." Yamamoto supplied, grinning.

Gokudera choked in surprise while Reborn raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Yamamoto nodded enthusiastically.

"Were you two feeling his ears and tail for a few minutes?"

"Yeah. They were really soft." The sword user informed.

"You stupid! He did not _moan _Juudaime's name!" Gokudera finally shouted.

"What happened after that?" Reborn interrupted.

Gokudera glanced at him, "Juudaime dragged the bastard away after that. I don't know where they went. But when I see that bastard again I'm going to blow him to hell!" He claimed, whipping out his dynamite but not lighting it.

"Ha ha but Hibari didn't do anything."

"I don't care! I'm still going to do it!"

Reborn ignored them and instead started to walk away, heavy in thought. He needed to go ask Shamal something.

.

.

.

Tsuna ran as fast as his thin legs would carry him, Hibari right behind him. It turns out, it is very hard to run when you still had a slight problem in your pants. Tsuna winced and stumbled, once again falling. Except this time he took Hibari with him and they were on a hill which caused them to keep rolling and rolling until they reached a stop. Tsuna's head spun and he laid there for a moment, trying to gather his bearings.

When he opened his eyes, he saw red and orange skies. He felt a pressure on his lower stomach and groin and he lifted his head to see what it was though he had a feeling that he knew.

Unfortunately his feeling was correct and it was Hibari. The prefect's face was resting on his stomach and his body draped over his groin, resting between his legs. Now Tsuna could tell that Hibari could feel the stupid bulge in his pants, he couldn't hide it anymore. All he could do was wish that Hibari would kill him quickly and end his humiliation.

His wish was not granted however, because Hibari had not moved a muscle. Tsuna bent his knees to help him sit up a bit and he reached out to gently touch Hibari's head. "Hibari-san? A-are you ok?"

Hibari shifted, before groaning lowly and blinking. Tsuna jumped when his stirring caused him to rub against his still persistent…_lower area._ The black haired male moved his arm to remove some of his weight off of Tsuna and he made the mistake of looking down to see what was poking into him. He quickly blushed and moved his other arm so he could get as far away from it as possible.

"Kufufufu, what an interesting position you two are in."

Tsuna's eyes widened and he snapped his head around to look in the direction the familiar voice came from. "M-Mukuro?" He shouted.

Hibari winced and slowly looked over to see the smirking bastard.

"Hello Tsunayoshi-kun, Kyouya. Mind if I join you guys?" He asked, smirking and eyeing them perversely. Tsuna self consciously closed his legs and Hibari moved away from him. "Aw breaking up so soon? Kufufufu, but that looked so fun, you two were just getting to the good part. Please continue on."

"Shut up." Hibari ordered coldly. "Your annoying voice is giving me a headache."

"Oya oya, so cold." Mukuro shook his head in a disapproving manor.

"Um, Mukuro what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, trying to ease some of the tension.

"Kufufufu, I heard that Kyouya had turned into a cat and I thought I should come and see." He turned his gaze to Hibari, who was rubbing his temple. "And what a cute kitty he makes ne? Maybe I should keep him."

Hibari glared at him.

"Good I've found you Hibari."

Tsuna looked over in the opposite direction to see none other than Reborn walking toward them. The infant barely glanced at Mukuro before looking back at Hibari.

"What is it baby?" Hibari asked, slowly getting to his feet. He glanced at Tsuna before looking away. Tsuna blushed.

"I heard about the incident with Gokudera and Yamamoto." Hibari glared and Tsuna's face flushed even more as he recalled them memory of a panting and moaning Hibari. Mukuro eyed them curiously. "Then I went to talk to Shamal about it and he told me that that tail and those ears of yours not only can make you feel pain, but also pleasure. I'm guessing the tail feels like another dic-"

"OK Reborn!" Tsuna shouted loudly from his spot on the ground. "I think we get it."

Reborn glared at him. "Ok Mr. Virgin Ears. Anyway, the ears probably are like nippl-"

"Reborn!"

"Kufufufu!" Mukuro chuckled, as he watched the embarrassed Tsuna and Hibari.

Reborn kicked Tsuna before looking at Hibari, whose tail was once again around his hips and his ears were laid on either side of his head. "Just thought I would let you know that if you ever want to have sex with anyone. Like this dame idiot or that perverted pineapple." Reborn informed.

Hibari glared.

Tsuna covered his face with his hands. "Reborn I think you've embarrassed us enough today thank you. Please go away."

Reborn smirked and pulled his hat down. "Glad to be of service." He walked over to Mukuro and jumped on his shoulder. "Let's leave these two virgins alone for now, pineapple."

"Kufufufu, if you say so kid."

Tsuna kept his face hidden for a few moments before peeking to see if the two had left. He was glad that his 'problem' had disappeared shortly after Mukuro had arrived, it saved him the embarrassment of being made fun of by Reborn. But unfortunately Hibari had still seen and worse, _touched _and_ felt _it. _'Lord kill me now.' _

He slowly glanced at Hibari, only to see him standing there, looking like he wasn't quite sure of what he should do now.

One of his ears flicked up and he glanced at Tsuna though his still kept his head tilted down, "I will not bite you to death today but if it happens again, I will." He threatened somewhat weakly.

Tsuna quickly nodded, trying and failing to fight off his oncoming blush.

Hibari shifted, once again looking like he wasn't sure what to do next.

"U-um, I-I'll see you tomorrow. A-at school." Tsuna said standing and brushing nonexistent dirt off his pants.

"Hn." Hibari nodded and turned on his heel. Tsuna watched him walk away at a faster than normal pace before he turned and headed for his house. Today had been the most embarrassing day of his life yet he didn't feel that he would have it any other way. Even through all the embarrassing escapades, he felt that he and his Cloud Guardian were closer. After all, if they weren't would Hibari have let him off without a good beating like he did? Probably not.

Tsuna smiled and looked up at the now dark sky.

So yes, he and Hibari were now closer, even if it was just a bit.

They were closer.

* * *

A/N: Yes I may have failed but I did it epically!

Anyways, not only did I fail Mukuro, Hibari, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto but I failed Reborn which surprised me a bit because in my opinion I think I usually get him pretty good. Oh well, we all have our good and bad days, today was a bad one.

P.S. - Dr. Pepper is the bomb!


	4. IV

My fingers hurt from typing. To be honest I didn't expect much of this story but you all took such a liking to it, I'm really surprised :) I like this story to. And sorry for not updating, I wanted to do it before Christmas but things didn't go the way I wanted them to and before I knew it, I wasn't interested in writing for awhile. But I think my interest is slowly returning.

**Pairings:** Tsuna x Kyouya, Takeshi x Hayato.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR.

* * *

Tsuna huffed and puffed as he ran as fast as his thin legs could take him. _'I'm gonna be late!'_

Why was Tsuna running like a mad man, sloppily dressed, with a piece of toast in his mouth? Because dame-Tsuna was going to be late. Honestly it was somehow Reborn's fault in his opinion. He wasn't quite sure how yet but when he was miserable Reborn was usually the cause or involved in some way. Tripping (which wasn't surprising), the brunet tumbled passed the gates, rolling to a stop with a large huff.

He dizzily glanced around at all the students shuffling past him with odd looks on their faces, relief instantly washed over him. "I made it!" He yelled throwing his fists in the air. Several students snickered before continuing on their way to class, not wanting to be late and deal with the school prefect. "Ah?" Tsuna ignored them and looked around before spotting his poor piece of toast squished into the ground.

"Juudaime!"

The brunet sighed mournfully for his toast before getting to his feet and brushing off his pants. "Hey Gokudera-kun." He called, smiling at his right-hand-man. The silver haired Italian smiled back before switching into panic mode once more.

"Juudaime are you ok?"

"Yeah." He replied glancing down at his messy uniform, oblivious to the disappearing students.

"What happened yesterday? Did that bastard do anything to you?" Without waiting for an answer, the bomber whipped out his dynamite and glared. "I'll kill him as soon as he shows his face!"

"W-wait Gokudera –"

"Herbivores."

Tsuna froze on the spot. Finally he noticed the lack of students around and amazingly enough he actually _wanted_ to be in class. Carefully he turned his head to see the school prefect glaring at them. However instead of being afraid like he used to when he spotted Hibari's death glare, his stomach flipped nervously. Why it did such a thing, Tsuna wasn't sure but he tried to ignore it and tried to force his eyes from straying to the two soft fluffy appendages gracing his head.

"H-hey Hibari-san…" He started; focusing on the other's striking blue-grey eyes. Now that they were larger, Tsuna could actually notice how beautiful they were but he wasn't about to mention that aloud, he didn't want to die anytime soon.

Hibari frowned and his raven black tail flicked behind him before he ignored the brunet in favor of staring at the dynamite in the terrorist herbivore's hands. "Why aren't you herbivores in class?" He asked calmly.

Gokudera glared at him but put his dynamite away when Tsuna put a hand on his arm. The brunet stepped forward, causing Hibari's attention to shift to him. "We were just going there right Gokudera-kun?"

The silver haired male grunted, eyeing the ears on the bastard's head. "So what the hell is up with those –" He started, pointing before Tsuna quickly smacked his arm down and talked over him when he noticed Hibari's eyes narrow slightly.

"Please don't bite us to death! We were honestly going to class, I promise!"

Hibari grunted before slowly pulling out a glistening metal tonfa, causing Tsuna to swallow nervously. Gokudera glared and started to reach for his dynamite but a sharp hit to the head from a certain metal object knocked him out cold. Tsuna's eyes widened, he wasn't sure what just quite happened but all he knew was that his friend was on the ground with Hibari standing over him, black tail lazily slinking from side to side. "Gokudera-kun!"

The prefect briefly glanced at him before kneeling down and searching the bomber's body, surprising Tsuna even more.

"Hibari-san? What –"

The raven haired teen pulled out the dynamite from inside Gokudera's sleeves. He stood slowly, studying the explosives in his hand. "Weapons are not allowed on the school premises."

'_But you have weapons Hibari-san…'_ Tsuna thought before immediately smiling innocently when the other's gaze snapped to him. _'I hope he can't tell what I'm thinking! Stop thinking just in case! Stop! Now! Gah! I can't stop thinking! Oh god he's staring at me, what do I do?'_

Suddenly Hibari snorted before starting to walk away. "Get to class before I bite you to death." He threatened half-heartedly.

Tsuna watched him leave curiously before looking down at his friend. He sweat-dropped. _'Do I drag him to class?'_

.

.

.

Tsuna huffed when he plopped down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, thinking back to what everyone was saying at school about Hibari.

Now Tsuna expected people to be shocked about it, but that's all he really expected from the whole thing. He honestly didn't expect the several comments about his Cloud Guardian being _cute._Yes Tsuna agreed 100% (but that didn't mean he was gay, he still liked Kyoko-chan…really he did) but he didn't think that other people would think the same thing. For some reason, other people paying attention to Hibari in that way made him uncomfortable.

Tsuna sighed loudly and rolled onto his side, closing his eyes. He was done thinking for today, now all he wanted to do was sleep… He should have known Reborn would ruin that.

"Get up Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna groaned into his pillow. "Reborn, I need to sleep!"

"It's 4 in the afternoon."

"Exactly, that's like 20 hours of sleep before I have to get up again. Goodnight."

Reborn glared and kicked him in the head. "Stupid, it seems I didn't teach you math well enough."

"I'm not good at math, sue me." Tsuna grumbled before reluctantly sitting up and rubbing his semi-sore head. From all the kicks it received in its lifetime from the demon in front of him, Tsuna was sure that his head was becoming immune to the Reborn abuse. "What do you want to bug me about?"

"It seems that Hibari is having trouble with his new body parts, he needs your help." The infant informed simply, jumping from his bed to the table.

"He's having trouble?" Tsuna repeated dumbly.

Reborn glared at him. "Yes. Go help him."

"Wait," the brunet confusedly shook his head, "how do you know he needs help?"

The infant pulled out a phone and showed Tsuna the text he'd received from the Cloud. Tsuna squinted, reading the simple sentence before looking at Reborn. "When did you get Hibari-san's number?" He frowned, "How did you even get a phone?"

Reborn kicked his arm before shutting the phone and putting it away. "Shut up and change out of your uniform."

Tsuna scowled and did as he was told. "Didn't Hibari-san ask for your help though? Won't he be mad that I came instead?"

The small hitman jumped back over to lie on his bed. "The job requires someone larger than me. And it's time for my nap."

"Wha –" Tsuna turned his head just in time to see the bubble pop out of the infant's nose. He sweat-dropped before shaking his head and throwing on a random blue shirt and some blue jeans. He rolled them up to just below his knee before grabbing his phone and heading down the stairs.

"I'm leaving!" He called after putting his shoes on and walking out. He was barely walking for two minutes before he realized something very important. He didn't know where Hibari was. Groaning, he stopped and started to turn back around when his phone buzzed, signaling that he'd gotten a text.

_-His house._

_Reborn._

Tsuna frowned as he read the text over. What the hell? How did Reborn even… His phone buzzed again and he spotted that it was from the hitman.

_-Stop asking questions._

_Reborn._

The brunet glared and stuck out his tongue before shutting his phone and walking once more before freezing. He pulled out his phone and stared at it. _'I don't know where Hibari-san lives.' _He stood there for a moment, getting no new text. The Vongola Decimo sighed and started to text his tutor but a new text from said tutor stopped him. He read the address Reborn gave him with a frown before he turned his head back to squint at his house in the distance. _'How does he do that?' _He questioned, half expecting his phone to buzz once again but it never did.

Tsuna huffed before continuing on his way, wondering what kind of problem Hibari could possibly be having with his two new body parts.

.

.

.

Tsuna arrived at the surprisingly normal house and was about to knock when he received another text from Reborn. He groaned, wondering if the infant was actually watching him. He read it and his eyes widened in disbelief.

_-When you get there, just walk in. Hibari won't care._

_Reborn._

Just walk in? No way! He didn't have a death wish! What if Hibari's parents were home? He'd be killed! The brunet glared at the text before knocking on the door, waiting for several moments. He groaned louder when he recived another text.

_-I said just walk in. No one but Hibari is there._

_Reborn._

How did Reborn know all this about Hibari? Were they suddenly best friends and knew everything about each other? That sure is what it felt like. Briefly he imagined Reborn and Hibari both laughing and talking to each other on the phone flashed through his mind and he shuddered, the was certainly disturbing. He huffed before deciding to get this over with and hoped that Reborn wasn't just trying to make his life miserable by lying to him.

He slowly opened the door, peeking in the decently lit room. Carefully and quietly, he snuck in and shut the door before taking his shoes off and hiding them. He spotted Hibari's shoes but no one else's so he assumed that Reborn at least wasn't lying to him about Hibari being the only one home. "Hello?" He whispered, looking around a corner carefully. He heard noise coming from one of the rooms so he crept, listening until he figured out which door it was coming from. "Hibari-san?"

He swallowed nervously and gently knocked on the door. He heard a rustling sound before Hibari answered.

"Come in baby." The raven haired teen replied sounding muffled.

'_Oh god he thinks I'm Reborn. I'm gonna die. Thanks a lot Reborn.' _He gulped. "U-um Hibari-san, it's me Tsuna…er, Reborn told me to come help you…" He bit his lip.

Hibari was silent for a moment before he finally responded. "You can't help me. Go away –"

Tsuna's eyes widened and he instinctively flung the door open and rushed in when he heard a loud bang. "Hibari-san! Are you…" He died off and froze when his brain registered the scene in front of him. "H-H…" The brunet babbled unintelligibly as equally surprised eyes stared back at him. For the record, he was a curious teenage boy experiencing stupid hormones. That was his excuse as his eyes roamed the wet, pale, _naked _body bent over in front of him.

The surprised spell that seemed to be cast over them suddenly broke and Hibari immediately straightened and yanked a towel of the counter to cover himself, a bright red quickly coating his face. He bent down and picked up the shampoo bottle that he'd dropped and bent over to pick up before the herbivore had barged in and threw it the stunned brunet (he didn't have his tonfas with him). "Get out." He hissed, completely embarrassed and his new cat ears and tail clearly showing it. His tail curled around his leg and his ears flattened on either side of his red face.

Tsuna yelped when the bottle him. He ran out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him before leaning on it, trying to calm his racing heart. "I-I'm so sorry Hibari-san! I-I thought you were hurt s-so…" He tried to explain, shaking his head to rid of the image of Hibari naked and bent over. He wasn't into guys! What the hell was wrong with him?

He heard Hibari snort lowly before he heard more rustling.

"Really Hibari-san, I'm sorry…"

Hibari scowled before cracking the door open, trying to make sure that it didn't fly open due to Tsuna's weight resting against it. "Herbivore…"

"I'm sorry!" He squeaked once more, face still as red as Hibari's.

"Stop apologizing before I bite you to death." The raven haired teen snapped finally, his usual attitude slowly but surely returning. He could feel his face cooling rapidly and he mentally sighed in relief.

"S-sor…" Tsuna died off, not quite sure what to say now. "I-I just came to help you because Reborn told me –" He started rambling. Hibari scowled and stepped back, releasing the door. "Wah!" The brunet yelped as he suddenly flew backwards and connected with the hard ground. He groaned in pain before cracking an eye open to stare up at his Cloud.

"I don't want your help," He started, "but since you are here –"

Tsuna suddenly jumped up, pain and embarrassment apparently completely forgotten. "I'll do anything you want me to!"

Hibari rolled his eyes.

"So what is it that you're having trouble with?" Tsuna asked, glancing at the two ears that were now perked up in attention. He looked back down at his guardian's face and was surprised to see him blushing.

"I-I don't know how to clean them without…" He paused for a moment, "_touching _them…" His blush was back again full force and he cursed this whole predicament. He was going to kill that doctor as soon as he was cured.

Tsuna nodded in understanding, trying not to be surprised that Hibari was blushing and had actually stuttered. "So you want to clean them without you touching them?" He received a nod from the prefect and his face brightened. "Well that's easy! I'll do it for you then!" He informed stupidly, not quite getting what Hibari actually meant.

"Wait!" Hibari yelped, not fast enough to stop the brunet from grabbing a hold of his sensitive tail. "Ah!"

Tsuna quickly grabbed the soap, lathered some on the wet tail in his hands and rubbed it all over, efficiently cleaning the fur. He was glad that he could do something useful for his Cloud Guardian; it was always Hibari helping him. What he didn't understand was why Hibari didn't want to clean them himself, it would probably be easier, but maybe he just didn't like them enough to the point where he didn't even want to touch them.

"Mm...!" A low moan reached his ears and he froze, eyes stiffly sliding over to look at Hibari, who was looking at him with half-lidded dark eyes and a deep red blush adorning his cheeks, and ears once again laid flat in pleasure.

Realization decided to finally dawn on the brunet and he quickly released the soapy tail in his hands. He gulped, wondering why he was being affected by the erotic (he didn't even know he knew that word!) picture his Cloud Guardian was making.

Hibari panted and bent forward slightly to hide the bulge appearing through the towel. "I-I didn't…want you…t-to touch them either…" He panted, not breaking eye contact with Tsuna.

Tsuna swallowed, becoming increasingly aware of the bulge growing in his own pants for some strange reason. "I-I should…um go…" He stated awkwardly, slipping past his slightly bent over guardian and escaping the hot and steamy bathroom, face ablaze.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I could develop their relationship in a different, more subtle way but I like forcing them into a series of embarrassing events.

I don't know much about Japan bathrooms so just use your imagination.

I'm not good at math either.

Maybe I should bump the rating up...what do you think?

(So close to 3000 words! Since I want 3000 I'll do a preview of the next chapter.)

-"Wh-what just happened?" Tsuna shouted, staring down at his lap like it was some kind of alien and not part of his body.

"I believe you just had a 'wet dream' Dame-Tsuna. You're finally growing up." Reborn informed, popping out of nowhere and surprising his student.

"Gah! Reborn don't you know how to knock?" Tsuna snapped, quickly throwing the blanket over his lap.-

Sorry, no lemon next chapter, even for the dream.


	5. V

Psh, I wish I could make a black hole.

**Pairings:** Tsuna x Kyouya, Takeshi x Hayato.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR.

* * *

Tsuna jolted awake when he felt unbelievable pleasure rocket throughout his body. He blinked several times, not quite sure what was happening before he became aware of a sticky and uncomfortable sensation around his lower body. He swallowed before slowly lifting the rim of his boxers to peek inside. "Wh-what just happened?" Tsuna shouted, staring down at his lap like it was some kind of alien and not part of his body.

"I believe you just had a 'wet dream' Dame-Tsuna. You're finally growing up." Reborn informed, popping out of nowhere and surprising his student.

"Gah! Reborn don't you know how to knock?" Tsuna snapped, quickly throwing the blanket over his lap.

Reborn cast him an irritated look before popping a grape in his mouth. Where he got it, Tsuna wasn't sure. "Maman asked me to come wake you up before you were late again."

The brunet huffed, "I was not late yesterday for your information."

The infant looked like he couldn't care less. "You have ten minutes to get ready before I come back up and shoot you." He threatened before he left the room.

Tsuna watched, astounded before quickly springing into action. He needed a shower and if he used his time wisely, he would only spend five minutes in the shower, which left him five more minutes to get ready. One minute to brush his teeth, two minutes to get dressed, and a few seconds to brush his teeth. He'd be ready before the ten minutes was up.

He smirked, proud of himself before ridding himself of his shirt while stumbling into the bathroom, shutting the door, and shedding his soiled boxers. All in one minute, which left him with only nine minutes left. He leaped into the shower which probably wasn't his best idea because it sent him crashing into the wall. He winced before leaning over and turning the handle, only to be sprayed by teeth chattering cold water.

"Wah!" He yelped.

Downstairs, Tsuna's mom looked briefly concerned as she heard her son banging around upstairs. "Is he alright Reborn-kun?" (Gah! What does she call Reborn?)

The hitman's gaze flickered to the stairs when he heard a particularly loud yell from his dame student. He looked back at Nana and nodded, not looking the least bit concerned. "He'll be fine."

That was enough for her apparently. She smiled and continued making breakfast.

Nine minutes later, Tsuna practically rolled down the stairs in his haste to make it before his ten minutes were up. He groaned painfully, vision swimming as he stared at what looked like the ceiling.

"Tsu-kun! Are you ok?" Nana asked worriedly as she eyed her son.

Tsuna blinked before slowly nodding. He carefully sat up and looked over in the kitchen to see his mom hovering by the stove and Reborn watching him carelessly as he munched on some toast. _'Lambo and I-Pin are most likely in the backyard.'_ He thought as he eyed the empty table and scraps that were supposed to be for him. He sighed before rising to his feet and trudging over to the table. His face brightened considerably when his mom handed him a fresh piece of toast, nice and warm and covered in butter. Eating the wonderful piece of bread in record time, Tsuna finished by licking his lips as he tried to get rid of the greasy butter. "Thanks mom." (That's what he calls her in my story, leave me alone -_-).

"Do you want some more eggs? Yours were eaten…" His mom trailed off, looking over to where his plate was and finding it spotless. Those kids worked fast.

Tsuna shook his head, looking at the clock. "No I better head to school; I don't want to be late." He sighed, before walking over to the door, where he slipped on his shoes.

Reborn hopped off the chair he was sitting on before walking over to him. "I have to discuss something with you and your guardians so I will be at your school during lunch. Go to the roof." He ordered before walking away to do the mysterious things Reborn did in his free time.

Tsuna sweat dropped when he thought about what Reborn actually did when he wasn't making his life miserable. _'Probably making little kids cry.' _He thought as he stood and walked out the door. He quickly shook the thought off.

.

.

.

Tsuna let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in when he spotted the school, or more importantly the students hanging around. That meant that he wasn't late. He smiled and continued forward, looking around for any familiar faces. Namely Gokudera, Yamamoto, or even Hibari –

The brunet suddenly froze at the last one. Hibari… he hadn't seen or heard from him (not that they even talked) even since…_that_ incident. It'd been embarrassing for the both of them but he didn't know how his Cloud Guardian would react once he saw him. Would he completely ignore him and pretend like nothing ever happened? Would he bite him to death? Amazingly enough Tsuna wasn't sure which one sounded better. He didn't want Hibari to ignore him or pretend like nothing had ever happened between them, because something _had _happened whether they wanted to admit it or not. On the other hand, Tsuna didn't want to get beat up.

"Sawada!" An obnoxiously loud voice shouted a split second before a force so strong hit his back and sent the Vongola Decimo lurching forward.

"You stupid lawn-head! How dare you hit Juudaime!"

"Ha ha, are you ok Tsuna?"

Tsuna tried to make sure that his eyes weren't popping out of his head from the force of the hit on his back before he straightened, trying to calm his erratic heart. He sure wasn't expecting that. "I-I'm fine…" He glanced over to where Gokudera was shouting at Ryohei angrily, the boxer standing there looking as happy as always and not sensing that his life might possibly be in danger. "Gokudera-kun I'm ok." He informed, smiling slightly.

The silverette's attention was immediately drawn to him. "Are you sure Juudaime? Cause I will beat this stupid lawn-head –"

"No no it's ok. Really I'm fine." He quickly shot down his Storm Guardian's offer, seemingly just realizing that his guardians had no qualms about fighting each other. Was this how it was supposed to be or were his guardians…different? He frowned at the thought.

Yamamoto grinned. "We should probably get to class before the bell rings."

Tsuna glanced at him and nodded before remembering what Reborn had told him that morning. "Oh yeah, Reborn is coming at lunch and wants us to meet on the roof." He informed, receiving nods from his guardians except Ryohei who shouted "Extreme meeting!" before running off. The three watched him go before looking at each other and heading to class before Hibari magically showed up and beat them for crowding.

.

.

.

Hibari winced when he accidently crushed his sensitive tail when he laid on his back. He glared at it for a second, wishing it would spontaneously combust into flames and turn to ashes so he wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. But then he seemed to remember that that would most likely hurt a lot. He huffed and tossed it to the side but unsurprisingly it didn't go far from him like he had wanted it to, instead it curled up at his side like a resting animal.

The prefect watched it, wondering if in fact the two appendages he had attained this week did have a mind of their own.

"Hibari."

He blinked; the two ears perched on his head twitched at the voice before he sat up and saw none other than the baby.

He frowned for a second. "Baby, what are you doing here?" He asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

The infant merely smirked at him before jumping and landing gracefully on the ground in front of him. "Relax; I'm only here to tell you all something."

As if on cue, the door to the roof opened and out spilled several herbivores, the brunet caught his eye and he fought the urge to flush brightly. He immediately stood; feeling the need to escape but the baby caught him and quickly jumped up on his shoulder. "If you try to leave I'll rub your ears in front of everyone." He threatened, shocking Hibari.

The Cloud Guardian promptly froze on the spot.

Tsuna stumbled, accidently tripping on his Storm Guardian who was impatiently pushing Ryohei. The three ungracefully bumbled out the door, Yamamoto laughing as he entered behind them. Tsuna didn't care if they weren't nimble; as long as he didn't fall he was ok.

He looked over and stilled when he locked eyes with none other than Hibari, the one he'd been fearful of seeing but had still wanted to be around. He tried to fight the heat rising to his cheeks as he recalled all the mortifying events that had taken place in only a two day span. How unlucky were they?

Hibari was the first to look away, now really wanting to flee but Reborn's threat hanging heavy in his mind.

"Extreme!" Ryohei shouted, not sensing the tension between Hibari and Tsuna. Gokudera rolled his eyes at the infuriating male before crossing his arms and briefly staring at the bastard. "Reborn-san, you need to tell us something?" He asked and with surprising difficulty, pulled his gaze off of the furry ears to look at the hitman resting on Hibari's shoulder.

Reborn nodded. "Yes. As you all may know, tomorrow is the second day of Golden Week, which means you have three days off, correct?" He received nods from everyone but his dame student and Hibari. "I have planned a trip for all of us to go to an inn with a hot spring, think of it as a vacation for all your hard work." He finished with a smirk, secretly eyeing the stiff male next to him before glancing at his silent student.

Gokudera's eyes lit up. "Really?" He shouted, barely containing all his excitement.

Reborn nodded.

"Extreme vacation!" Ryohei yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

"Ha ha, sounds like fun!" Yamamoto grinned, secretly thinking naughty things that had to do with his lover and hot springs. Very good combination.

Tsuna bit his lip, hot springs reminded him of steamy bathrooms which reminded him of yesterday and brought his thoughts to rest upon Hibari. And his naked body. _'Gah! I'm not gay!' _

Hibari glanced at the Spartan tutor. "Do we have to go?" He asked monotonously. All he got as a response was a nod. He closed his eyes, mentally sighing and wishing he was somewhere else.

"Be in front of Dame-Tsuna's house at ten in the morning tomorrow." He paused, gaze flickering over to Hibari. "You all better show, or else…" He finished, letting the unsaid threat hang in the air as he hopped off Hibari's shoulder and disappeared. Immediately, the Cloud Guardian made a break for it, disappearing before Tsuna even knew what had happened.

The brunet blinked, staring at the spot Hibari used to be.

"Tch, damn bastard." Gokudera angrily glared before turning to Tsuna. "Juudaime! Are you excited for Golden Week?"

"It should be really fun." Yamamoto stated, intently watching the Storm Guardian who sent him an odd look.

"Eh? Oh yeah…I'm looking forward to it." The Vongola Decimo smiled distractedly. There were several good things about going to the hot springs for Golden Week. Obviously he'd be out of school and hot springs were relaxing, but the downsides were obvious. Things aren't that simple and relaxing when all his guardians were together and Hibari would be there…meaning he'd be only be wearing a towel…

Tsuna blushed.

"I extremely can't wait for tomorrow!" Ryohei shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"Idiot lawn-head."

"Ha ha let's go, the bell is going to ring soon."

.

.

.

Stupid stupid stupid.

Hibari angrily threw the limp body from his grip, quickly rounding on his next victim who was cowering in a corner, begging for forgiveness.

The herbivore wanted forgiveness? He didn't have any.

Unfortunately the herbivore passed out as soon as his tonfa collided heavily with the man's skull. Hibari ignored the sickening crack followed by the dull thump of his body hitting the ground. He stared at the bloody scene he left behind before scoffing and walking away to go take a shower. The blood coating him was getting on his nerves, shredding his 'calm' mood as soon as it started. Everything was pissing him off today and he needed to let off some steam however, an hour later of venting and there were no more herbivores around to punish.

"Kufufufu, you are the most violent person I know Kyouya."

Said male immediately clenched his teeth before swirling around, lashing out with his favorite metal weapons. Unsurprisingly he sliced thin air, his target standing just out of reach with a raised eyebrow and a smirk set firmly in place.

"Oya oya, calm down. I just wanted –" He quickly steeped back to dodge another hit, " – to see if you were going to the hot springs tomorrow."

The prefect frowned and straightened, glaring at the illusionist. "Why do you care?" He snapped, not quite understanding why he wasn't beating the other male to a pulp.

"Kufufufu, I would just like to know Kyouya." He sneakily crept closer, "Is Tsunayoshi going?" His smirk spread when he spotted the look of embarrassment flash across the Cloud Guardian's face before it disappeared, replaced with a look of irritation.

The raven haired teen looked at the other and blinked when he noticed how close he'd gotten. He growled and pushed Mukuro's chest, trying to remove their close proximity. "I don't care if the stupid herbivore is going."

Mukuro smirked and his gaze flickered to the pair of ears sitting atop Hibari's head. "Kufufufu, well I am looking forward to it." He leaned down to whisper in the prefect's ear, shocking the violent male; he took the chance to lean down and plant a quick kiss on Hibari's lips.

Then he was gone.

* * *

A/N: I suppose this isn't the worst thing I've ever written. Next chapter will be longer. And yes, Mukuro really just kissed Hibari, he will be a catalyst to get them together faster because Reborn needs a break from being matchmaker sometimes. But this is a 2718 story, don't freak.


	6. VI

Yeah buddy. Once again I've kinda lost my direction but don't worry about that too much. It shouldn't take too long to get back into it.

Pairings: Hibari x Tsuna, Yamamoto x Gokudera. And I suppose _minor_ Mukuro x Hibari.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the somewhat small building, Tsuna's jaw dropped at the sheer beauty of the scenery.

The green grass surrounding them was pure and fresh, the greenest he had ever seen. There were flowers of all colors dotting the ground, sometimes clumping together to form colorful patches. Long, deep green vines clung to the building, shooting out of the ground and forming complicated webs along the wall, reaching the very top. The building was simple so it didn't overpower the beauty surrounding it.

"Alright time to assign rooms." Reborn said, pulling out several popsicle sticks with numbers on them. "Whoever gets the same number will have to share a room."

Tsuna nervously glanced at his silent Could Guardian. In the limo that Reborn had claimed to be the Vongola's, Hibari had sat furthest from everyone, putting in his earphones and ignoring them all until Reborn sat next to him and talked to him for several minutes. Then things had gotten interesting when they had made a sudden stop. The door opened and none other than the Mist Guardian appeared, a smirk set firmly in place. Tsuna had tensed, ready for both his Storm and Cloud Guardian to blow up. However, to his surprise, neither of them did a thing. Gokudera was too busy yelling at Yamamoto to pay attention so Tsuna had looked at Hibari only to find the raven haired teen blush before looking down at his music player. Tsuna frowned and looked at Mukuro, whose smirk had grown in size.

Tsuna was smart enough to know that something had happened between the two.

"I got a three." Gokudera informed. "What did you get Juudaime?" He asked, startling the brunet out of his musings.

Tsuna blinked before looking at the stick in his hand. "Uh, two…" He glanced at Hibari, wondering if by some cliché stroke of fate that they would end up getting the same room -

"One." Hibari stated, glaring at Tsuna as if he had sensed his thoughts.

"Extreme!" Ryohei shouted. "I got one too!"

One of Hibari's feline ears twitched.

"Ha ha. I got two. Looks like we're roomies Tsuna!" Yamamoto informed, grinning and throwing an arm around Tsuna's shoulders.

Tsuna frowned. "That means –"

"I have to share a room with the pineapple bastard?" Gokudera shouted, cutting the brunet off.

"How unfortunate." Mukuro frowned with narrowed eyes. Mentally, Hibari was laughing his ass off at the other's expression but he managed not to convey his mirth. Instead he kept a neutral expression so as to not draw any unwanted attention. Unfortunately the herbivore kept staring at him.

"Alright we have the place all to ourselves so enjoy it while you can." Reborn ordered, jumping from Tsuna's shoulder and walking toward the building. Hibari glanced at Tsuna and Mukuro before following, Ryohei hot on his heels.

Tsuna glanced nervously at the three around him. He opened his mouth, ready to say something when Mukuro beat him to it.

"Kufufufu, you," he pointed to Yamamoto who blinked, "I'll trade you rooms, that way you can be with him." He informed, glancing at Gokudera distastefully.

Gokudera glared at him. "You bastard! You're not going to share a room with Juudaime!" He snapped, looking like he was getting ready to whip out his dynamite. Tsuna swallowed, glancing at the baseball player's thoughtful face. He really didn't want to share a room with Mukuro but he didn't want Gokudera to either. So, being the good person he was, he spoke up.

"You should trade Yamamoto." He said, forcing a fake smile on his face and hoping he didn't look twitchy.

Three pairs of surprised eyes shot to his face. He faltered slightly, "Um, b-because y-you and Go-Gokudera-kun can be t-together…" He managed to stutter out. _'And so Gokudera-kun and Mukuro don't kill each other.' _He added mentally.

"You sure Tsuna?" The black haired baseball player asked, eyes switching between him and the smirking Mist. The brunet glanced at Mukuro before he nodded slightly, watching a large grin threaten to crack Yamamoto's face. He knew he'd made the right decision. The thought made a small smile appear on his face. "Alright then!" He shouted loudly, switching sticks with Mukuro.

"Juudaime! Are you sure you're going to be alright with that asshole?" Gokudera asked, glaring at Mukuro.

Tsuna sure hoped he would be. "Yeah Gokudera-kun I'll be fine. Plus you'll be right next door." He added, making sure he was loud enough for Mukuro to hear. Knowing the Mist Guardian though, he'd probably still do something.

The silver haired Italian nodded enthusiastically. "Of course Juudaime! Feel free to call me over anytime you want!" He grinned as he picked up his bag. Mukuro rolled his eyes before wandering off into the building, Gokudera following. Tsuna sighed and leaned down to get his own bag when an arm was once again thrown over his shoulders, almost knocking him off balance. Yamamoto steadied him before starting to walk forward, pulling the brunet along.

"Tsuna I appreciate what you did but I really don't mind sharing a room with Mukuro. I can see Hayato every day."

Tsuna was shocked at the serious tone his friend had adopted. He looked up at the taller of the two in surprise. Yamamoto wasn't looking at him but when he sensed Tsuna's eyes on him he looked down to observe his expression. "Yamamoto…" He finally murmured, speechless.

The Rain Guardian smiled. "So do you want to trade?" He asked, holding out his newly obtained popsicle stick. Tsuna stared at it for a moment before shaking his head.

"No no, I'll be ok. I think I can handle Mukuro, if not I have you guys next door and if it comes down to it, Hibari-san and Onii-san will be next door too…" He faltered for a moment. Would Hibari help him if he needed it? He wasn't too certain but he believed his Cloud Guardian would help him in his own way, be it beating him for crowding then fighting Mukuro. He rubbed his head a little bit, "Besides, Mukuro hasn't said anything about taking over my body or anything. Maybe he's here just to relax." Tsuna himself wanted to laugh at his words but he stopped himself. Mukuro didn't just sit back and relax, he always messed with anyone around him.

Yamamoto didn't laugh at his comment but Tsuna could tell that he knew it was a lie. The sword user simply nodded, stuffing the popsicle stick in his pocket before turning his head to look at him again. "Well just know that if you get uncomfortable, don't hesitate to come over to our room."

Tsuna smiled gratefully at his friend, leaning into the one armed hug Yamamoto gave him before pulling away. He looked over to his left to see a room marked with a 2. He briefly glanced around the hall to see Hibari's room to his left and Yamamoto's to his right. Yamamoto shifted away from Tsuna, eyeing him for a moment.

"You sure you're gonna be ok?"

The shorter of the two laughed, looking at his friend. "Yeah I'll be good." Yamamoto grinned and saluted before opening his door and walking inside. Tsuna heard him greet Gokudera before the door was shut. He smiled and turned his head to stare at his own door, breathing in deeply.

"The door doesn't open by itself herbivore."

Tsuna jumped, spinning around to face Hibari and nearly losing his balance in the process. Hibari raised an eyebrow at him, shifting further away when Tsuna took a dizzy step in his direction. "Hibari-san! Gosh you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Hibari rolled his eyes, sliding his door open as he responded. "Don't be an idiot." Before Tsuna could respond, the door was shut, leaving him alone in the hallway once more. He sighed, running a hand through his hair before turning back to his room. He was being stupid, Mukuro wasn't going to do anything to him. Reborn wouldn't allow it. Probably. And he had his friends right next door. With that thought in mind, he breathed in deeply, puffing out his chest a bit as he opened the door quickly.

Mukuro was nowhere to be found. Only a bag had been placed next to the bed on the left. Tsuna blinked, hesitantly stepping into the room and expecting his Mist Guardian to pop out of nowhere and do something Mukuro-like. He made it all the way to the bed without any interruptions.

_'Maybe he went out already?' _He thought as he set his bag on the floor. With one last glance around the room he flopped onto his bed, enjoying the softness of the mattress as he wearily settled in. He forgot how tiring travelling was. Before he knew it, his eyes had drifted close.

.

.

.

When he awoke, he awoke with a start. Opening his eyes he found himself staring into the face of none other than Mukuro. The blue haired male was grinning happily as if standing over Tsuna and staring at him while he slept wasn't creepy. Tsuna's eyes widened, quickly sitting up and nearly knocking their heads together in the process. Mukuro easily leaned back to avoid the collision.

"Mukuro?! What the heck were you doing?" He asked, checking over his body to make sure nothing had happened to him. His clothes were wrinkled from being slept in but other than that nothing appeared out of the ordinary. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Mukuro nearly rolled his eyes. "I'm disappointed to find that you think I would do something to you in your sleep Tsunayoshi."

The brunet blinked, trying to gain his bearings from his abrupt awakening. "Why were you just staring at me?"

"I was about to wake you. You just had bad timing."

Tsuna frowned, eyeing the blue haired male skeptically but accepting the explanation nonetheless. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and standing, glancing around the room to find it was now lit by the lights on the ceiling rather than the sunlight. Had he slept through the day? Great now he was never going to sleep. "What were you going to wake me up for?" He asked, turning to look at Mukuro who was now seated on his own bed, looking through his bag.

He looked up when Tsuna addressed him. "I figured it was best to wake you up instead of letting you sleep the rest of the day away." Tsuna felt guilt creep up on him at the claim. Mukuro had been trying to help him and he was being rude and thinking of him as a creep.

He sighed. "Sorry. I appreciate it."

Mukuro smirked and went to reply but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Tsuna opened it, blinking when he found Gokudera and Yamamoto on the other side.

"Juudaime! We came to see if you would like to get something to eat and then go relax in the large pool." Gokudera grinned, glaring at Mukuro for a moment as if to say 'you're not invited'. Mukuro rolled his eyes and continued to rummage through his bag. Tsuna glanced at him curiously for a moment before nodding and stepping out of the room.

They walked along the wooden halls, chatting amongst themselves. Tsuna simply followed, responding absently when he was addressed but mainly looking around and wondering how big this place was. It was so quite. How on Earth had Reborn gotten this place all to themselves? He stopped himself from pursuing that line of thought any longer. It was best not to wonder when it involved his Spartan tutor. He blinked when they arrived into a large dinning area. Men in white stood around, bustling and making large amounts of food despite the fact that there were only seven of them in the building.

"Oh this looks great!" Yamamoto grinned, immediately drawn to a table that had fresh sushi lined up. He grabbed a plate and started to pile on the food. Gokudera rolled his eyes and called him an idiot before following his lead, carefully picking and placing his food. Tsuna hesitated but everntually followed, walking forward and grabbing a plate. The men in white ignored him, instead focusing on the food emitting delicious smells around the room that made his mouth water and his stomach growl. He'd forgotten how hungry he was. He walked around, staring at all the different food in awe before carefully choosing his.

"Good choice Juudaime!" Gokudera praised as they chose a table to sit at. Yamamoto merely plopped down and started eating away, laughing at Gokudera's comments of how he was a messy eater.

As if sensing that there was food available, the others began to slowly drift in, one by one. First Ryohei practically ran into the room. As expected, he piled his plate extremely high, so high that it began to defy the laws of gravity and physics. When it looked like it was ready to fall over, Ryohei set it down and devoured it messily. Hibari appeared next, wrinkling his nose in distaste at Ryohei's display before grabbing his own plate and delicately placing a small amount of food on it. As expected he sat far away from them. Reborn popped out of nowhere, already having a small plate set and ready for him.

"Gah Reborn! You almost made me choke on my food!" Tsuna protested, coughing to dislodge the remaining pieces of food stuck in his windpipe. Reborn ignored him and munched on his food while Gokudera patted him firmly on the back, frantically asking if he was ok. "I'm fine Gokudera-kun. I was just surprised is all."

"Oya oya, am I the last one to get here?" Mukuro asked as he slid into the room. Hibari immediately stiffened and glared at him, daring him to get close. Mukuro smirked when he noticed Tsuna glance over in the Cloud Guardian's direction with a frown. He grabbed a plate, placing whatever was closest on it. He wasn't picky when it came to food. Hibari's glare increased as he got closer, until he plopped down at the table solely occupied by the prefect.

"There are plenty of tables, go away." He snarled lowly, ears flattening in irritation.

Mukuro grinned, humming happily as he eyed the extra appendages. "But I like yours Kyouya-kun."

Hibari immediately grabbed his plate, walking over to a nearby trash can and dumping it before storming out of the room. Once again Mukuro watched as Tsuna's eyes followed the skylark's every move with rapt attention. Interesting.

This was going to be an interesting weekend.

As if sensing his thoughts, Reborn smirked, lowering his fedora to hide his face from everyone.

Interesting weekend indeed.

* * *

A/N: It was a pretty short chapter I know, I'm sorry! Don't hate me. I beg you.


End file.
